No One's Slave
by moonlightsiren
Summary: Mix one rebellious slave, a prince who wishes to be rid of a pressing princess, a drop of romance and what do you have? One heck of a story. R&R, people!
1. Prologue

Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllloooooooooooooo, all my fans!! And I'm back, with not only the ninth chapter of An Angel's Innocence, but the prologue of No One's Slave. The story takes place in ancient Arabic times, and I didn't do much research on the culture or history of those times, so most of the stuff in this story is going to be Aladdin-like, with the exception of the clothing(I just wasn't feeling the fact that Jasmine had on the same thing all the time!).I had to get rid of Halloween. Me and my slow self just realized I wasn't ready to write it. In any case, now that the school year's back on and I'm sixteen, I'm up and revving to go with a whole truckload of stories in my head and a brand new computer(Thank u daddy!) to write 'em on! So here goes nothin' and enjoy!(Prologue will come with first chapter, don't worry. I know how bad I am at updating.)  
  
~Moonlight Siren~  
  
"Serena." "Serena!" "Serena?" "Serena--" "SERENA!!!"  
  
Her name had been cried a number of times more countless than the stars. She was famous in lands farther than the Sahara deserts. Hundreds knew her personally, thousands more had known of those who had suffered her wrath. However, she was not a sultana, a princess or even a criminal. Serena, instead, however jokingly people called her name, was a feared house slave. Many had purchased her in hopes of telling the world that they had succeeded in breaking her spirits. Instead, most of them had come out of their ordeals broken in more place than one. At the moment, the Prince of Isberan owned her, and he was highly displeased. In one swift motion, he sent the slender girl sailing across his quarters and stormed over to where her sprawled body lay, watching as she cradled her cheek. She looked up at him and, whimpering, groveled before him. "Allah above.I am so sorry, my lord." He smirked. "That's more like it." He turned around and made to exit the room. "From now on you are to come to me, whenever I call you, even if it be in your sleep, you cursed girl! Furthermo--" There was a whistling sound and a sharp crack as something connected with the back of the prince's skull. He crumpled in a heap to the floor. A shadow advanced and towered over him. He finally recognized the figure as that of the slave's from between his heavy eyelids. He barely heard her say, "If that should not be lesson enough never to hit a woman, come again to me. I will be ready and waiting for you." Then all was black.  
  
The sultan shook his head. "Serena, what am I to do with you?" He paced back and forth in front of his throne, not sure to make of the beautiful girl standing before him. "I must say that my son did deserve what he received, your cheek is horribly swollen--" He stopped again to get a good look at the large black bruise on her cheek and grimaced. "And my son is arrogant. But you are a slave, Serena! What will become of you if this keeps up? You are not as favored by others as you are by me. You are aware of this, aren't you?" The girl nodded slightly. "Ah, girl, I do not know. When you were smaller you were so loving.but then, as your first owner, I guess we both had good memories. I have come to care for you as a daughter and would dread to see anything happen to you." The girl smiled. "As I have come to care for you as a father. You have looked after me so well during my second stay here. It shall pain me to leave you again, though I should be glad to be free from the clutches of your abusive son." "I understand, my dear girl, I understand. I will see what I can do about your situation. There is a lesser lord friend of mine who is in a need of a chambermaid who is more agreeable than my son." "Thank you, my liege. Your kindness will be remembered." 


	2. No One's Slave Chap 1

And heeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeeee it is folks, chapter one of No One's Slave. I did tell you I was going to post it with the preamble didn't I? We all know how bad I am at updating. ~=P Anyway, I want to give props to my girl Lanoa (even though I don't get to talk to you much anymore!) whose birthday is October 12th, and my love Lance, who, believe it or not, according to the state doesn't know what day he was born on. So we'll say it's the 31st! Happy Birthday, luvs! I want to start a mailing list of sorts. Two of them, actually. One for all us NC-17 writers (we've got to stick together!) because I love your stories and I want to know where all you guys are going, and a second one for people who read my fan fiction. Instead of checking back constantly, I can send you an email notifying you when a new chapter is up. If you're interested, my email is on my profile page, so contact me. AIM me at brooklynsiren. In any case, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, no matter how desperately I wish I did. *sigh* A person can dream,right?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The sound of a shattering object could be heard from the other end of the house. The shouts of a man and the even louder shrieks of a woman could be heard coming from the same direction. The servants and visiting nobility thought is was a couple having a lover's spat and simply ignored the noise. When a set of ornate doors crashed open, however, they were shown otherwise. A man stumbled and scrambled out of the room, ducking for cover as a particularly large vase aimed at his head hit the opposite wall. A ceramic bowl soon followed in its path. 

"Insubordinate wretch!" 

The man had flung the insult while cowering in some corner. Another bowl, accompanied by bracelets and a small slipper, flew in his direction. The man put his arms over his head to shield himself. 

"Me, a wretch? Listen here, you poor excuse for nobility!" 

All in the hallway by this time had stopped to watch and listen. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and every time it did, it was more comical than the previous. 

"I may be your chambermaid but I am not a plainclothes servant. Nor am I a harem girl! I come to clean your dens and help arrange the garments you wear, not wait on you hand and foot!" 

Another slipper flew; catching the man off guard and hitting him square on the nose. Although the thrown slipper did not hurt, he was embarrassed. A servant was berating him. It was Serena, but it was a servant nonetheless. He dared not to say anything, because she was dangerous when angry and lethal when further provoked. 

"I come in and do all that you ask of me, and I even ran your bath because the Soap and Water bearers were slow in answering your calls. For which, no doubt, you will have them killed or imprisoned. It will most likely be the former," she cried in a loud voice, "although the apologized and you gave them full pardon and blessing and sent them on their merry way." 

The lord shifted uncomfortably. People from all directions were giving him cold stares, now. The look in their eyes read cruelty. He made a small signal to his private guard to have the bearers released. 

"On top of it all, you have the gut to ask to bed me, a virgin!" 

The chattering of the crowd was hushed. The hard beating of his heart was audible over the tumultuous silence. He began to stutter, trying to find something to say. The look the girl gave him silenced him. Then the crowd started in on him. 

"You disgusting man of a pig." 

"To even make such an attempt!" 

"And even more so to press such things on an innocent virgin!" 

"If the sultan knew." 

The words "sultan knew" made the man go pale. This girl had ruined him. The crowd had formed a tight circle around him; they would not let him escape. He was trapped. He turned to her when she spoke. 

"You may rank higher than me, but only in the books of men." 

She took off her decorated slave robes and came towards him, wearing only a plain work shift. The crowd followed her every move. He cowered, expecting to be his, but she simply laid the cloth at his feet. Then she stepped back and backhanded him. Her small red handprint glared back at her from his face. In a voice filled with venom, she spoke again, mockingly reciting the servant's departure: 

"Have a beautiful and prosperous day, my lord, and many shaloms to you. May you live a long and virtuous life. You will be in my prayers. Bless also your servants, children and wife." 

And then she did it. She bowed to him. She did not kneel as a servant ought to have done, but she bowed, as though she were an equal. Then she turned and left. The crowd parted to let her through and then closed again. As they closed in, the lord knew it was no use to scream or call for help.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I must say I am rather sorry to hear what happened to him."

"Though you did instigate it, I cannot say that I can really blame the onlookers for what they did. No one looks kindly upon a man who tries to deflower a virgin that was not given to him to take. As for you, Serena, people will now say that you have the death of a man on your head. You were the victim here but your reputation precedes you." 

"I understand that full well, sire." 

Serena had been brought before the sultan again a week after the death of Lord Radna. He was pacing again. She stood before the sultan, staring straight ahead, unwavering, even as the large man came face to face with her. 

"This is outrageous. It is no longer even safe to keep you in this city! This is the third time this month that you have usurped your status! Serena, I must ask, because you remain silent through all of this. Why do you behave this way? I care for you, but there are still things I cannot protect you from. Who do you think you are?" 

"I am a woman, strong, capable of caring for herself and," she added, now moving her eyes to look into his, "deserving of respect." 

The sultan sniffed. 

"The question was meant to be rhetorical, child. Capable you are, but you will not be able to save yourself in every situation, no matter how you wish it. You may also be a woman, but you must remember you are no princess, but a day laborer. People are not going to give you the royal types of respect of you do not behave the way you are supposed to. There are even some who say you believe you are not a servant." He began to pace and wave his arms. "Which I find preposterous but--" 

"Because I am not." The sultan stopped his pacing. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"I am a human, equal to any man in that I have a mind and can work twice if not as hard as he can. Is this not true? Therefore, I find that I should serve who I please." 

The sultan shook his head. 

"I will give you that. If you weren't as lovely, hardworking and intelligent as you are or if I weren't fond of you, you'd have been executed long ago. I wish you luck, my darling girl. I shall make arrangements to send you back to the slave auctions." 

She smiled, nodded and kneeled before him, putter her hands in a prayer pose and lowered her head. 

"Your will is my will. Thank you for your mercy. It was more than a pleasure to serve you, my liege." 

Sultan Ayan touched her shoulder and motioned for her to stand up before him. As he wiped away the tears streaming down her face, the guards stood stupefied. This servant was being given the honor of standing before the sultan! It was more than unheard of, it was blasphemy! The small girl embraced the Sultan and he smiled. 

"I will miss you." 

"As I shall miss you. Someday, perhaps you may return. Your spirit shall reward you. Go. Go and serve, and never be broken." 

She clasped her hands again and bowed her head. 

"May you live forever." 

When she left, the Ayan motioned to one of the guards. "Now, be gentle with her on the way to the Mirage. If I hear of her maltreatment…" 

He made a swift slicing motion by his throat with this finger. The guard nodded. 

"On the other hand, I have a special assignment for you." 

After hearing his orders, the smiling guard kneeled turned and left. He understood.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Again with the short chapters and the cliffhangers?!?!?, they say. What is with that girl? Did we not warn her about these things that drive us mad? Don't worry, Chap. 2 is close behind. I promise. I'll be better with this story than I was with my first. Please R&R! I'll kill this story by Chap. 4 if you don't like where it's going. One!


	3. No One's Slave Chap 2

And here I am with chapter two!! Did I keep my promise of updating? Thank you to all my reviewers!! Enjoy chapter two!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell ya judge? I _don't_ _own_ Sailor Moon! Ya gotta believe me!! 

*              *              *              *              *              *              

        The Mirage marketplace was crowded, and the scents of sweet spices hung heavily in the air.  Serena breathed in deeply.  She always did love the marketplace.  There was so much to see and do!  Jewelry, fishmongers, spice sellers, and her personal favorite, the confectioner's stand.  Serena's mouth watered.  She begged the guards to stop.  They were hesitant at first but agreed.  In 10 min, she was walking along with a ½-pound bag of treats, which included dates, honey-roasted palm nuts and burned sugar.  She'd always wanted to try the thick brown stuff the confectioner called chocolate but she never had enough money.  Spunk she had but money she had not.  It was always clear since she'd been a little girl that that chocolate stuff was for the wealthy.  Licking her fingers clean of sugar, she saw that they were approaching the slave stands.  The auctioneers were looking for and calling out bids for the slaves they had to offer.  Then she spied Mohammed and ran to him.

        "Abhar!"

The two hugged.  Abhar had been Serena's auctioneer since the age of 5.  

        "I'm so glad to see you again!"

        "As am I, Abhar.  How are you?"

        "I'm fine.  You look like you are doing wonderfully! Not that I had any doubts, though."

She laughed. "I am fine."

        "Didn't give your last owner _too_ much trouble, I hope?"

Serena put on a face of innocence.

        "Who, me?  Of course not!  By the way, do you have any food? I'm starved!"

The dealer laughed, shook his head and led her into the tent.

        "You are not easy, Serena.  Not easy at all.  I haven't seen you in a while young lady.  Twirl around for me."

She did as he was told while he looked her over.

        "Hmmm…"

        "What is 'hmmm' supposed to mean?"

        "You've matured a great deal since I've seen you last."

        "I can still work, can't I?  What exactly has that got to do with anything?"

        "Everything."  He nodded to dismiss the guards and led her towards another tent.  The words of the guard were still in his head.  

'I, for once, agree with him.  Darien will be a perfect setup for her.  Finding someone for her now wouldn't be easy, Ayan.  With beauty such as hers, now even her spirit will not save her from these wild dogs.'

He ushered her inside and towards a mirror.  Serena squealed and went to it.  It had been years since she'd seen herself.  But my, she was pretty now!! She spun round and round.  Much better than most girls, at any rate.  She turned back to Abhar when he began to speak. 

        "You see, you're in your 19th year now, correct?" Serena nodded.  "You've got a small waist and hips and a very large bust for a girl of your size and age."

Serena immediately saw where Abhar was going.

        "No." She shook her head vehemently.  "_No._"

        "But may happen.  You're an intelligent girl, Serena.  Most men see girls your age and don't want them for housework.  They see them only fit for harem girls.  You're very pretty—and voluptuous, I might add—so it makes you a pretty good candidate for-" 

        "What? You're forgetting I'm brazen and bold."

Abhar looked at her sternly.  

        "You're not getting any younger, Serena.  You got away before because you were smaller then.  These men can be brutal, and even if you are a harem girl, it means nothing to them.  Remember, they can pick up a pretty face at the drop of a brass quar." 

Serena hadn't thought of that.   Had she really grown that much?  Trying to look down at her feet, she laughed.  Her efforts were in vain for her bust block her view.

        "Fine, fine, your point is well taken.  But please, Abhar, if you must sell me as such, promise me you won't sell me to some old leech."

Her eyes pleaded with him.  Little did she know he already had a buyer in mind.

        "You know I'm supposed to sell to the highest bidder."

Her baby blues shone brilliantly and her lower lip trembled.  At this point, even if the sultan hadn't advised him he would have given into her.  Her lower lip got him every time.

        "But…I'll do what I can."  

She hugged him to within an inch of his life.

        "Thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!!! I _love_ you, Abhar."

The man shook his head.  

        "The things I do for love…the things I do." (AN: So Courage, don't you think? =^_^=)

        It was hot.  Too hot for him to even be out here.  Too hot for him to have on 2 layers of clothing, suede gloves, boots, and this ridiculous turban-like hat.  He removed it from his head and wiped his brow with it.  According to his chambermaid, it was the 'royal style', and so he had to wear it.  Which was why she was out of work and he was out here looking for a replacement.  He wished he had not dismissed her for the sake of being in the cool comfort of his quarters…no.  The girl would have then assumed it was fine to give him, a prince, orders.  Then another thought came to his head.  

        'Then why in Allah's name are you wearing what she set out for you?'

He sighed.  He had found his trusted dealer. _At last_.  

        "Abhar!" he called out.  "How goes it with you, my friend?"

Abhar gave the tall gentleman a hearty clap on the back. 

        "Prince Darien, my boy! Everything is just fine.  But what brings you back so soon? Didn't I sell to you about a month ago? She came back early this morning."

        "Yes, I know.  Let's just say she got too big for her burqa and…"

        "Ah.  So you need a new one."

        "Right."

Abhar looked Darien over.  He was very handsome and of reasonable age.  He smiled.  Ayan had plenty of sense.  

        "I think I have something that would suit you perfectly, Darien.  Serena, dear, come out here."

Darien shrank back.  

        "Serena? As in the Serena the Terrible? You're her dealer?!"

        "She's not as bad as you think, Darien.  There are just some rules you must follow."

Darien slit his eyes.  

        "I'm listening."

Serena got up heavily from her perch and went towards the sounds of Abhar's voice.  She had not seen the face of the man he was talking to, but she figured he was about twice her age.  She shuddered and came to Abhar, head down.  Putting his hand on Serena's shoulder, Abhar announced:

        "This is Serena.  One of my best slaves, once you know how to handle her.  She's beautiful, does good work, obedient…"

Serena snorted and Darien chuckled.  Abhar was quick to add,

"Under certain conditions."

        "If she's so good, why doesn't she have an owner?"

        "Most people don't know how to handle her.  She's very finicky about the conditions to which she is subjected."

        "So what makes you think I can supply the appropriate conditions?"

        "You're young, have energy and patience."

        "Look up, girl.  Look at me.  Is she deaf?"

        "No.  Just shy at first.  Look up, Serena."  Into her ear he whispered, "You may like what you see."

At this bit of encouragement, Serena raised her head.  A beautiful face framed by ebony hair stared into her bright blue eyes with its dark blue ones.  The face smiled and whistled.

        "You weren't kidding when you said she was a beauty.  It's a flaw of Allah's that she isn't a goddess!"

Serena was about to smile when the face made an obscene comment.  It looked to Abhar.  

        "Hasn't been used for breeding, has she? Please say no."

Abhar was about to respond, "No, too young," when a large gob of spit attached itself to the side of Darien's face.  He whirled his head back around, outraged.  Abhar was dying with laughter.

        "What is the meaning of this?  That is the behavior of a street wench!  Is this your idea of a joke?"

Abhar wiped the tears away from his eyes as his laughter declined to a chuckle.  

        "She is no wench, Darien.  You just discovered one of her conditions.  She requires respect, and asking whether she's been used for breeding does not fit the bill."

Darien cleaned his face with the cloth offered to him by Abhar and looked the slave girl over.

        "Do I at least get some sort of discount for what I know I have coming to me?"

        "Certainly not.  She is good to me and is of no burden.  She does her share of the work willingly.  You must treat her accordingly."

Darien thought of the chance he was taking.

        "How much do you want for her?"

        "I'm not asking much…"

Serena elbowed him.

        "9 nicqs."

The girl's blue eyes widened.  Would he really pay so much for her?  Even good slaves were worth only 50 chzen…

        "You have that much faith in her, do you?"

Mohammed nodded.  Darien seemed to think it over for a moment, and then he nodded.  

        "It's a done deal."

He spoke quickly to the young servant that had come at his call.  The small child nodded and scampered away, soon returning with older servants bearing something similar to a sedan chair.  Serena automatically thought the contraption was for him.

'Royalty,' she thought.  

She sniffed.  Then the prince motioned for her to get into the chair.  She stood dumbfounded for moment.  Her, in _that_ chair?  She shook her head.  She might be equal to the man beckoning her, but that chair—hammered into it's gold and silver casing the most intricate designs of children playing at a fountain, feeding fish and the birds, so lifelike, lade with jewels of ever hue, shape and size; it's beautiful stained glass windows, the rising moon and its fellow stars on the door of the carriage, the setting sun in all its glory on the other; the silk and satin seats with silver thread and diamond fasts and the velvet flooring…Suddenly she felt dirty.  No, she could not, _dared_ not get into that carriage, and yet he insisted.

        "I have no mare for you, riding astride for a woman is unheard of and it is too far for you to walk.  Please, enter and sit."

Well, at least he knew how to treat a woman…Gingerly she stepped into the carriage, gazing about her in awe, touching the windows and seats.  The prince clapped.  The door was shut and the strong bearers beneath rose from their knees and walked.  Serena looked out of the clear panes before and behind her onto the streets of Persia.

*              *              *              *              *              *

Ok, people, I need you to let me know what rating I should give this thing.  There will be sexual content later on but should I leave it at R, change the content somewhat or post at another site and write what I damn well feel like writing? Would you guys still read my stuff if I moved from fanfiction.net? I'm still looking for a new home to put my stuff.  It looks like I'm going to have to reboot An Angel's Innocence as rated R and hopefully they won't ban me.  Chapter 9 of the story(it's a miracle I even got chapter 9 up!)has sexual content but  is rather tasteful in it's content and is not _hard_core, if you get my drift. That's chapter two of No One's Slave, folks, I hope you liked.  Well, you know what to do, R&R and I'll see you next time.    


	4. Author's Note

Walt Disney

Presents

…Well, Walt Disney didn't present this but I betcha he would.  Believe it or not, the Siren has risen from her grave and is going to start writing again for her fans.  After pulling out from depression and a series of unfortunate events, I've partially shaken off my writer's block and I'm ready to start typing again.  I'm currently working on Chapter 11 of Angel's Innocence, Chapter 3 of No One's Slave, and two new one chapter stories.  I don't know which will come out first, but either way it will be Harry Potter(DM/HG) or Gundam Wing(HY/DM). Keep an eye out for those, and the Chap. 11 and Chap. 3 should hopefully be out within the next two weeks if nothing gives me reason to have further delay.  Okay, I've said just about all I need to say. I'm outta here.

_*~*Moonlight Siren*~*_


End file.
